Cambio
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, la medico-nin numero uno tenía un problema llamado Sasuke Uchiha


o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cambio

Si había una forma en que Kagome Higurashi le gustaba estar era cansada, triste, deprimida, sueño, sin hambre, a pesar de no haber comido, y que el cielo reflejara su estado de ánimo. Esa era la kunoichi nueva de Konoha, medico-nin numero uno. Era masoquista, quizás, pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba que su cuerpo reflejara sus sentimientos aunque fuera en privado. Pero ella también sabía que en el momento que entrara una persona por esa puerta se olvidaría de todo, cambiando a la chica que todos conocían para que nadie se diera cuenta, empezaría a creer su propia mentira.

Cerrando los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa triste se asomo, tantos recuerdos sobre su mente la hacía apreciar el estado de ánimo en el que estaba. Extrañaba mucho a sus amigos a pesar de tener unos nuevos, igual a su familia. Hoy cumplía otro año más en Konoha, se deprimía porque igual era la muerte de Inuyasha, algún día lo superaría, pero no lo olvidaría.

"Kagome-sama" escucho tras suyo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Un pequeño suspiro y mueca. Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa "¿Qué sucede Mika-chan?" pregunto a su aprendiz.

Nerviosa "Tiene paciente"

"¿Quién?" pregunto.

Sus ojos evitaron la mirada de la medico "Uchiha Sasuke"

"..." Un tic en la ceja "¿Otra vez?" susurro exasperada.

Riendo nerviosamente "Lo iré a buscar" salió huyendo.

Soltó un gran y hondo suspiro, colocando su mano sobre la frente "¡Kami! ¡Dame paciencia con este hombre!" Cerrando los ojos, dio una oración para él, para no matarlo "¿Por qué tenía que ser yo su médico?" pregunto en desesperación.

"Aquí esta Kagome-sama" señalando, sacándola de su lamento.

Mirando con un ojo profesional hombre frente a ella, dio un asentimiento antes de hacer una seña de retirada "Gracias Mika-chan" Viendo la retirada de la chica, la cual le mando una mirada de corazón al Uchiha "Ya sabes el protocolo" Dándose la vuelta para buscar aguja e hilo.

Definitivamente no iba a tratarlo con chakra y mucho menos con su reiki, se merecía que lo único es que lo suturara. Tenía tres días que lo había curado para que luego fuera a la primera misión que le pusieron en la charola y regresara con otra herida, pero esta vez lo suturaría para que no fuera a ninguna se hiriera y tuviera que verlo nuevamente. Necesitaba un descanso de su cara de egolatría.

Parpadeo al verlo "Solo tenía que alzar la camisa" dedicándole una mirada plana al pecho sin camisa "No es una herida grande" ella podía hacer la herida mas grande.

"Hn" virándole la cara.

Una muy, muy grande "Ya no importa" Le estaba latiendo la frente, ya sentía ese dolor de cabeza. Soltando un suspiro, empezó a desinfectar la herida antes de empezar a suturar.

Alzo una ceja al ver la aguja e hilo "¿No usaras tu chakra?"

"No" sin apartar la vista de su costado.

"¿Por qué?" mirándola de reojo.

"Porque, Uchiha-san, no gastare mas chakra en usted solo porque usted anda tratando de..." buscando la palabra "hacer todas las misiones que duran tres días para que cada tres días termine en mi consultorio ¡Y yo tenga que andarle curando porque no deja que su médico-nin de campo lo cure!" terminando la costura, miro furiosa a los ojos oscuros sorprendidos "Le mandare un documento de reposo así que espero no verlo los próximos quince días" siseo "Si se lastima antes que pasen los quince días vaya a ver a la doctora Haruno" sentenció, escribiendo rápidamente la nota y dándosela.

"Espero no verlo pronto en mi consultorio Uchiha-san" corriéndolo.

Una vez de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, se dejo hundir en su silla, soltando un suspiro. No era lo más cordial que se podía comportar, su madre estaría decepcionada por ese trato pero por kami, ese hombre visitaba su consultorio como si fuera un departamento. Además que estaba harta de sus expresiones ególatras, solo porque era un Uchiha no significa que el mundo le besara los pies. Aun recordaba como las primeras veces que lo atendió tuvo que soportar hacerla menos porque no era un medico-nin de campo o una luchadora, luego sus palabrerías de lo grandioso que era el clan y al final rechazar que cualquier persona lo tocara para curarlo que no sea ella.

"¡Kagome!"

Frunció los labios. Se entero, siempre se enteraba, con la obsesión que tenia por ese Uchiha siempre se daría cuenta, siempre. A veces la tenía en su consultorio esperando a que llegara Sasuke para verlo y tratar de sacarle platica. Tomando una honda inhalación, espero el próximo ataque.

Un portazo "¿Sasuke-kun está bien?"

"Si, Sakura, Uchiha-san está bien" tratando de ocultar su exasperación, cada tres días era lo mismo.

"¿Estaba muy lastimado?" preocupada.

"No, solo era una herida de menor gravedad sin infección" buscando el expediente del Uchiha para agregar la última herida.

Soltando el aire aliviada "Que bueno" mirando hacia otro lado inocentemente "Quizás en la siguiente te pueda ayudar"

"¿Por qué no lo invitas a una cita?" agregando la información "Uchiha-san estará quince días en la aldea" le respondió antes que preguntara.

"Gracias" Saliendo.

Dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa "Sakura es una buena chica cuando no anda en su momento de obsesión a Uchiha Sasuke" susurro así mismo, soltó otro suspiro.

Haruno Sakura, una de sus amigas medico, esa mujercita había hecho su vida un sufrimiento de acoso cuando se entero que, al parecer, sería el médico personal de Sasuke, que él escogió. En pocas palabras Sakura no iba a poder ver ninguna parte del cuerpo de su amor de infancia. Realmente fue tenebrosa su locura, con el tiempo fue disminuyendo y eran buenas amigas al ver su desinterés por el Uchiha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estirando los brazos en cansancio, continuo caminando la pequeña distancia del hospital a su departamento. Era de noche y al fin termino su turno, solo llegaría a casa a relajarse, tomar un baño y dormir hasta que le diera un dolor de cabeza de tanto dormir o el hambre le ganara, lo que sucediera primero.

Se detuvo en seco en lo que vio en la puerta de su departamento, soltando un gemido, se tallo las sienes. Mentalmente le pregunto a Kami que hizo para merecer esto "Uchiha ¿Qué te dije?" quería llorar de la desesperación de verlo...de nuevo.

¡Solo paso un día!

Sin esperar respuesta "¡Dije que no te aparecieras dentro de quince días!" a este paso se arrancaría el cabello y se quedaría calva.

Alzo una ceja "Dijiste que no apareciera en tu consultorio" con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

Su mirada se puso en blanco "Uchiha" siseo "¿Quieres hacer mi vida un infierno verdad?" pregunto amargamente mientras abría su departamento "Pasa" con un tic en la ceja, no quería admitirlo pero Sasuke gano.

Viendo entrar al Uchiha como si fuera dueño del lugar, rodo los ojos "¿Qué ocurrió ahora?" se preguntaba cómo es que aun no se había matado.

La miro, parpadeo, volteo a ver su costado y de nuevo a ella "Se abrieron lo puntos" dijo como si fuera lo más simple.

"Se abrieron los puntos" susurro "Déjame ver" viéndolo quitarse la camisa, se quedo boquiabierta "No hay ni un hilo allí" acercándose para ver, rozo la herida "¿Cómo- cómo te hiciste eso?" estaba más abierta que antes. Poniéndose de frente a él, cruzo los brazos.

Alzo los hombros y los dejo caer en desinterés.

Soltó un suspiro, se quedo pensativa mirando la herida "Si te vuelvo a costurar vas a volverlo abrir" dijo en pensamiento "Si lo hago con chakra aun quedara una pequeña herida y conociéndote te la harás mas grande" ignorando la ceja alzada en su dirección, se mordió un dedo nerviosa "Lo que voy a hacer debe mantenerse entre nosotros dos Uchiha"

Entrecerró los ojos en ella pero asintió.

"Solo cálmate" colocando su mano sobre su herida, se concentro. Una luz plata envolvió rápidamente su mano, segundos después desapareció y quito la mano para mostrar la piel inmaculada, sin herida ni cicatriz.

"¿Como lo hiciste?" pregunto, la sorpresa se mostro levemente en los ojos.

"Es reiki" le explico "Soy una sacerdotisa, tenemos la capacidad de purificar energías negativas y curar heridas cuando es muy necesario"

"¿Hay mas como tú?"

Sin voltearlo a ver "No lo sé" evito su mirada "Hasta donde supe nada mas éramos mi maestro y yo" alejándose a la cocina.

La siguió " ¿Tu maestro?"

"El falleció hace muchos años" dándose la vuelta para mirarlo "Uchiha-san ya he terminado" caminando a la entrada le abrió la puerta "No quiero verlo en mi consultorio o departamento con heridas ¿Entendido?" fulminándolo con la mirada.

Asintió, se fue.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ne, Teme" hablo Naruto mientras dejaba de sorber su ramen.

"Dobe" comiendo más tranquilo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas andarte lastimando antes de invitar a Kagome-chan?" mirando atentamente al Uchiha.

Su espalda se tenso "No sé de que hablas dobe"

"No te hagas tonto teme, el entrenamiento de ayer no debió lastimarte en cambio termino abriendo tu herida" cruzando los brazos "Si tanto quieres su atención solo invítala salir" con una sonrisa socarrona "O es que eres un gato miedoso" Un puño lo golpeo en el rostro "¡Teme!" agarrándose la nariz.

"Hn" Se levanto y se fue.

"¡Oi! ¡Teme! ¿!A donde crees que vas¡?" alzándole un puño, corriendo tras él.

"¡Espera Naruto!" sujetándolo del chaleco el cocinero "Alguien tiene que pagar"

Naruto se quedo boquiabierto, lo dejaron endeudado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Uchiha" un tic en la ceja "¿Que te dije?" Mirando a la persona en frente de la puerta de su departamento.

"Hn" cruzando los brazos.

"Es mi día libre" se quejo, detuvo su queja al ver la sangre que manchaba cada vez más la camisa "¡Oh por dios! No para de sangrar" sin esperar respuesta, lo jalo al interior, cerró "Acuéstate en el sofá y quítate la camisa" agarrando su botiquín.

Sasuke tiro su camisa a un lado y espero a que Kagome se agachara. Kagome tarareo pensativa mientras detenía la sangre y luego limpiaba. Alzo las cejas en sorpresa al ver la herida, fue hecha con un kunai en un largo camino por todos los abdominales. Tomando aire uso su reiki para quitar la herida, observando los ocho cuadros bien formados y por un segundo en vez de ver si se encontraba bien, comenzó a apreciar lo esculpido de su cuerpo, se veía fornido y musculoso además que su piel era suave y al mismo tiempo magra. Parpadeo, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, sacudió la cabeza. Luego se dio cuenta de un detalle.

Cruzando los brazos, le mando un fulgor al chico que se sentaba frente a ella "Explica" Señalando.

La miro con duda.

"No te hagas el tonto Uchiha" lo miro irritada "Esa herida fue hecha por un kunai y como se veía tuvo que ser un enemigo o por sí mismo" frunció el entrecejo "Exactamente ¿Qué ocurre contigo?"

"¿Quieres saber qué ocurre conmigo?" mirándola atentamente.

"¡Sí! ¡Te acabas de herir tu solo!" viéndolo enojada "¿¡Qué diablos sucede contigo Sasuke Uchiha!?" cada vez mas furiosa "¡No me das ningún descanso! ¡Pareces un genin!"

"Lo que me ocurre" susurro oscuramente "Es que no entiendes" dijo entre dientes.

"¿Entender? ¿Qué debo entender?" apuntando su abdomen "¿¡Qué eres un masoquista!?" Colocándose de pie "Mira Uchi-" deteniendo sus palabras al sentir que era jalada y recostada sobre su sofá con un cuerpo sobre ella "¿U-Uchiha?" pregunto nerviosa por la posición.

"Lo que me ocurre eres tú" mirando directo sobre los ojos azul zafiro.

Ella lo miró dudosa.

"Eres tan maldito inocente que no te das cuenta" acercándose.

Parpadeo "¿Eh?" exclamo en duda.

"A eso me refiero" gruño "Todos se han dado cuenta menos tu" viendo su cara de corazón "Y se me acabo la paciencia"

Abrió la boca para preguntar pero fue detenido por unos labios sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos grandes en sorpresa, Sasuke Uchiha la estaba besando, él chico que era buscado por más de la mitad de la aldea la estaba besando y ella estaba estática debajo de él en su sofá.

Se alejo de ella "Eso es lo que me pasa"

Kagome estaba en shock, pero su mente entro de nuevo en los recuerdos de los momentos con el Uchiha. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Se sentía bien ser querida y que la besaran, extrañaba eso, pero tenía que estar segura porque sería el punto culminante de superar su amor por Inuyasha y darse otra oportunidad con alguien diferente. De verdad ¿Quería esto?

Sasuke se inclino de nuevo a besarla y esta vez ella respondió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se despide su amiga.

Kigami Aizawa


End file.
